Number Nine
by Mayniac
Summary: MOE! It's the annual 'carnival' which means the ANNUAL BET! Joe's new goal is 9 girls. But when he thinks he's just about to win, it all backfires! Or... does it? ONE SHOT! MOE MOE MOE! Based off of MUSIC VIDEO of Kiss Me by: New Found Glory


********

Kiss Me

**By: New Found Glory (Paramore in Video)**

**I have NO idea why I love this video so much!! But… I think I may base my little one shot on this… I'm not sure it'll be good, but I just wanted to make it from the video… haha. It will be, of course, a Moe!! Oh, and this isn't ACTUALLY by New Found Glory, they just made a cover, but they have a video (Which I am Addicted to) for it. It isn't really about the song… more like the video, but if you think the video is like the song, then woo! Lol. The song and videos on my profile.**

**Oh, I changed the end. And instead of ten I made it nine. Because… well, idk. But 9 is more.. Random. Lol. I like random.**

* * *

-Kiss Me-

"Nine." Joe stated confidently.

His friends and brothers' eyes widened into dinner plates. "Nine?! Are you kidding me?" Nick spluttered.

He rolled his eyes and Kevin said in disbelief, "Dude! Joe! That's impossible! You either, 1. Get caught. Or 2... Well, there isn't a 2, because, you probably won't even get that far!"

Joe scoffed. "I'm offended! By my own brothers, too. You guys don't have confidence in me?"

Matt shook his head, running his hands through his girlfriend, Demi's, hair who was playing with her nails, rolling her eyes at Joe's insensitivity, and patted Joe's back. "Look, man, we know you're a chick magnet, but I think you're getting a little… unbelievable."

Joe smiled assuring. "Guys, I've gone over nine, before!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Hah, yeah, 21. And do you know what happened? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, JOE?!"

Joe held his hands up in defense as Kevin jumped up, exploding. "Bad things, Joe… Bad things…"

He chuckled, "Look, Kev, I know what happened, aight? Just- come on. 21? 9? Huge difference."

"You know you're treating girls like a game, right?" Lilly asked, sitting on Oliver's lap, raising her eyebrow at Joe.

Joe sighed. "Look, Lils, I know. It's just for fun."

Ashley sighed, sharing a knowing look with Kevin, her boyfriend, and Selena. "Whatever you say, Joe, whatever you say."

* * *

-So, Kiss Me-

The next day, the group went to the carnival. It wasn't really a carnival, actually. More like a place where teens and some kids could do whatever they wanted. Most of them brought mattresses and pillows. Why? Well, no one really knows, it's just a tradition. It happened in the woods, near by an old, kind of shack like place. But it was huge with lots of land.

Not only was bringing mattresses and stuff a tradition, but it was a tradition for Joe's group of friends to always have a bet. And, well, you probably know what the bet was. **(A/N Um, I guess if you don't, I'll tell you.. Lol haha. It's the bet for how many girls Joe could get to kiss/make out with him on that day. Lol. You have to watch the video to understand. It's in my profile.)**

The group walked into the carnival, Joe holding a black marker in his right hand smirking. It seemed the population in River Mansions **(A/N there is such a place in Georgia, but it's not it… lol. I just needed a name.) **had grown. Especially the girl population, to Joe's point of view.

"I think this'll be easier."

Okay, so you're probably thinking how the girls don't know that Joe and his friends always have that bet. Well, let's just say that River Mansions is kind of a… come and go place. The people that have stayed the longest are Joe and his friends, so either everyone moves, or they forget.

Joe looked past the forest and to the place with the neighborhoods to see many teens running out of their houses, mattresses and pillows and blankets in hand. He grinned. This was always his favorite time of year.

He looked around and saw many new faces, but one caught his eye.

"Of course, Joe, looking at a girl already?" Nick murmured, his chin on Selena's head and his arms wrapped around her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around his arms and giggled. "Surprise, surprise! But hey! She's not blond!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Nick, I know I saw you eyeing the girl at the kissing booth."

Selena scoffed and hit his arm and he opened his mouth to say something as she turned around, but just glared at Joe as she started scolding him. Joe smirked and walked off, but when he looked for the girl again, she had already gone. He frowned, but decided to start on someone other than her.

_WAIT, Joe. Remember… 9 only. ONLY nine!! No more. You know what happened last time. _He shuttered and headed off for a girl, bumping into a blond one. She fell onto the ground, but looked up and started giggling like mad.

_Wow. Walk about dumb blond. _**(A/N lol, I mean no offense ****what so ever ****to blonds! They aren't dumb. Lol. Just this one is. And no, this blond is not based on someone, ahhahaah OH and Joe means no offense, too lol) **But, he shook the thought out of his mind and put on his flirty face.

"I'm Joe."

"Tammy!"

He helped her up and she smiled flirtingly. "Thanks."

* * *

-Oh, Kiss Me-

**Joe's POV**

I was so close to rolling my eyes, but 'smiled'. "No problem." I winked and heard her giggle again and well, before you know it, I was making out with her. **(A/N Sigh, Oh joe, what a pig. Lol but a hot pig.)**

I pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled a little and I got up and walked away, going up to my friends who were eating cotton candy under the shack beside people acting crazy and dancing, and smirked, taking my marker from my pocket and waving it in front of them before opening it and drawing a tally on my arm.

The girls' jaws dropped. "Joe. We've been here for, what, 2 minutes? And you've already made out with a girl?"

Matt laughed and grinned. "Dang… Only one problem I see with your skills. I would've made out longer, if she was hot." I snickered as Demi scoffed and hit his shoulder.

I grinned. "Whatever, dudes. 1 down, 8 more to go." All of them rolled their eyes and my grin got bigger as I ran off.

* * *

-Beneath the Milky Twilight-

Okay. 3 hot make-outs later. (Insert Joe Winking At You Here) **(A/N LOL I bet you blushed. Hahahahaha jk jk) **I smirked and wrote down 3 more tally marks on my arm, giving my one tally company. Selena threw a pinecone at me.

"Pimp."

I laughed. "And yet, I don't have a problem with that."

Kevin sighed and got up. "Dude, how about a little more fun before your 5th?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly, and nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

They all cheered and got up.

* * *

-So, Kiss Me-

Alright, we'd been up on the roof, jumped off the roof, onto the tree house part, gotten food, played tag, had a huge pillow fight, and played mattress bowling (where you jump into a wall of mattresses stacked up onto each other). But you know what really ticked me off? I hadn't seen the girl yet and I couldn't forget her.

"Bluish-Greenish eyes. Brown hair, slightly wavy but straightened. Jeans. Red and black plaid hoodie. A dog chain (No, not Nick's) that had… I think it was an 'M', on it. Black converse?"

"Nope, haven't seen her." Ash sighed, leaning back in her chair.

I groaned and Oliver raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't sound like your type. I expected short pink mini skirt, incredibly low cut tank top, flip fl-"

"I expected a bikini." Nick shrugged and Selena rolled her eyes.

"Well, I expected noth-" Matt was interrupted before he could say something completely disturbing if a 5 year old was reading this…

"He doesn't have a type. His type is female." Kevin joked and everyone laughed.

"Guys, I'm serious…"

"And I'm serious, too! She sounds too down to earth for you, Joe." Demi smiled, patting my back.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going for my 5th."

They sighed. "Fine."

* * *

-Oh, Kiss Me-

So, there I stood, doing what my friends expected me to be doing. Making out with a girl. We were standing on the broken tree house, connected to the shack. Eventually she left and the make out session was over, so I started looking for more from my spot.

No, that wasn't my 5th. It was my 8th. I really didn't feel the need to tell you how and where my other sessions were, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to know, so…

I looked down, then, right before my eyes I found her. No, she didn't blend in. No, she didn't look like any other girl I'd ever seen. And that's a lot, from me. Why? Every girl I have a 'relationship' with just blends later on, and well, they all seem the same.

She jumped up and down on one of the mattresses, just like almost everyone else did. I smirked and plopped a mint into my mouth, quickly making it dissolve and jumped down. I walked up to her and she stopped jumping as I stepped up so close that my nose was touching hers.

She leaned in, but then I felt my arm being twisted up, showing all 8 of the tallies.

_Crap…_

She smirked and pushed me down onto the floor, (she was pretty strong…) and all of a sudden I felt millions of girls start dragging me to a poll.

_Damn it…_

I saw one of the girls grab tape that was used to keep this place up and I knew what they were going to do. The girls held me down and started pulling off my shirt, then started taping me. My eyes grew wide and they made it so that I couldn't move, but it didn't cover all of me.

I grumbled, trying to move, but it was really hard tape. I looked around for help, but just saw the girls making sure my tape was secure and saw my friends standing in back, smirking and laughing at me. I glared at them and saw Nick's arm around Selena. Looks like they made up. Yay for them. Now they can enjoy going out and watching me suffer.

Number 9 (The cute brown haired one I was looking for all day) smirked again and her hand slipped down from my chest down to my back pocket. I tried to stop myself from shivering, but I knew my heart was beating much faster and she probably heard it…

She took her hand out and pulled out my black marker, giggling as my face turned from nervous to surprised. She has a cute laugh… She leaned forward and I could see her dog chain. It said 'Miley' on it. _That's a nice name… unique and stuff. She'd fit in with our group. We have unique names too! Well, maybe not me and my brothers. But yes to Demi!! Okay, why am I thinking random thoughts wh-_

My thoughts were cut off my her cold chain touching my stomach and I saw her put the marker onto my skin.

_Kiss Me_

She wrote on my bare chest. Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes and groaned, leaning my head back. _So close to 9... _I knew what this meant. I'd lost the bet. When I lost the bet, I couldn't kiss/make out with/be in a relationship with a girl for the rest of a year. And that pretty much summed up into… No. Girls. Oh gosh… But if I win, which I always did, they'd cover me every time I snuck out or whatever. Which they actually do anyway…

The crowd had started leaving, going back to what they were doing before, smiles on their faces, and Miley stayed there, raising her eyebrow. **(A/N That's been going around a lot, huh. Lol)**

"What were you trying to do?" She asked.

I could hear a slight country accent and smiled, then frowned once I remembered what position I was in.

"It's a bet I always do with my friends. I get a limit of girls I think I'd be able to get to kiss me and… yeah… My turn. Who are you?"

She smiled and sat down on a log that happened to be a little bit away from me. "I'm Miley. I moved here about 6 months ago with my sister."

I nodded, trying not to move my body so that the tape wouldn't rub against my shorts and skin. "Why'd you do this to me?"

She giggled. "Why can't I? I mean, you did kind of deserve it, didn't you?"

I looked away. "Well, not really…" I mumbled and she laughed.

"Yeah, sure, you keep thinking that." She said, then stood up and started to walk away, but I yelled, "Wait! Don't leave me alone!"

She raised her eyebrow and looked back at me. "Well, what kind of punishment would it be to have a pretty girl like me to stare at?" She joked.

I blushed and looked down. "I guess you're right."

I looked back up to see her looking surprised, but she walked back and sat back down. We were there in comfortable silence as people ran back and forth, still doing what they had been doing before.

"So what was your limit?" She smirked.

"Huh?"

"Your limit of girls."

I grinned. "9."

"Aw, and you saved me for last?" She laughed, not meaning it.

I winked. "I was trying to look for you all day, but I just couldn't find you to be first."

She blushed. "Well, best for last."

I smiled. "Yeah, best for last… but I still only have 8."

"Why?" She teased.

"Oh, I don't know, because my number nine wasn't my number nine, maybe?"

She laughed. "Stop treating girls like games and maybe I will be your number nine."

I closed my mouth, a smile tugging at my lips as she walked up to me and pecked my mouth. Before she could pull away, I started kissing back, but she pulled back anyway.

"There's number nine." She giggled and winked at me before running off, leaving me dazed.

* * *

**Lol, you'd b able to get more of a sight if u watched the video!! The link is on my profile! Lol. I hope u guys liked it!! Idk if it was amazing or not, but... yeah. lol. I think it needed more MOE action, if u no what i mean. lol. I NO i changed a lot of it, but whatever.. lol. OH and yes, that OOC Matt? He's hot. haha**


End file.
